


[團兵]Dr. Smith 06.

by HWS



Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWS/pseuds/HWS
Summary: 為2014/01~2015/08在Plurk上連載的作品內容以艾爾文和里維在醫院工作、相識相戀的AU是少數以兩人談戀愛吧！的心情寫的輕鬆作品。作品最後有成書、但這裡只會公開到網路上連載的部分。***
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, エルリ, 團兵 - Relationship
Series: [團兵]Dr. Smith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427314
Kudos: 3





	[團兵]Dr. Smith 06.

艾爾文一向驕傲自己一哭二鬧三上吊的能力、啊不，偷拐搶騙之類的，總之將假單遞出時，不意外行政部門的主管臉都垮了。

「史密斯醫生，你在開玩笑嗎？」繼調職到急診室這個震撼彈後，又是一張長假單，難不成史密斯醫生真的如同大家閒言閒語，真的要結婚去了？「這是超過一個禮拜的長假，你知道婦科就你這個金字招牌、能不能──」  
「我也累積不少假期啊、而且我還很努力的支援急診室喔，總之請您準假吧？」露出王牌微笑，對方也和自己萍水相逢幾次，最近才找到好歸宿。「雖然說醫生請長假有點沒醫德，但最近真的是累壞我啦，不休假我就只好另謀出路了，啊對了、去山裡面開一間小小的診所如何？還是過個半耕半讀的生活──」  
隨興亂謅，艾爾文清楚握有醫院金牌名醫的這張牌，對方一定得讓步，雖然自知任性、不過抱歉啊，原本簽約時就有配假，而且戀人比誰都大。  
經過上次短暫爭吵後，里維在工作方面還是非常認真，但短暫的休息時間都會到自己身邊，沒多話也沒甜言蜜語或吻，只是拉張椅子安靜的坐在一旁。  
可以看到他快睡著的晃著腦袋，或戴上眼罩小憩片刻，艾爾文知道，他是努力的要表示身為戀人的關心，只是太過笨拙。  
這個笨拙真的好可愛，艾爾文總是捨不得休息，看里維睡著的模樣，在確定他熟睡後，艾爾文總是伸出手，輕輕蓋在他的手上。  
嗚啊好像小男生！艾爾文摸摸微熱的臉，自己人生中根本沒談過這麼青澀的戀愛，好想偷偷吻里維喔，但怎麼樣都沒有勇氣。  
嗚嗚嗚不行啊艾爾文，接吻什麼趁人家睡著做就太卑鄙了，而且好想要看里維臉上的反應喔，偷偷親就不好玩了。  
總之艾爾文的假是准了，不過第一天假期的早上還是要回醫院一趟，將病歷轉移給代班的醫生，艾爾文聽了當然說好，匆忙傳了簡訊告訴里維准假了，就看他回傳了一個手機內建的笑臉。  
「可惡啊好可愛。」看著笑臉覺得痛苦，里維好少笑喔如果可以跟手機裡的表情一樣，在自己面前笑得這麼可愛就好。  
總之病重的艾爾文用少少的時間和里維商量要到哪裡渡假，敲定到艾爾文喜歡的渡假勝地，機票和飯店都訂好後，在倒數的日子裡，艾爾文每天都心情超好，無論工作多累都滿臉春風。

其實放假時里維比較喜歡安靜待在家裡，但艾爾文提議旅遊了也不好拒絕，想著即將到來的假期，里維不得不開始收拾行李，除了在學時的校外旅行、畢業後的實習外，里維很少離開住習慣的都市，面對一個禮拜的長假，將家裡從頭到尾徹底打掃乾淨後，里維添購新的旅行箱，並仔細確認渡假地的天氣、該攜帶的衣物後，還不免俗的準備幾罐傷藥和腸胃藥之類的緊急用藥。  
有點小興奮、有點不安，在忙碌的夾縫中，一下就到渡假前夕，忐忑不安的看艾爾文每天傳來的簡訊問安，以及旅遊地點的相關資訊，想到兩個人會住在同一間渡假小屋裡。  
艾爾文訂房時就聲明，為了不讓里維尷尬，雖然兩人共住但床是兩張加大的雙人床，如果里維還是覺得不習慣，也可以替他額外準備一間房間。  
猶豫了很久，里維用兩間房間的價格太貴拒絕了。  
也不知道為什麼拒絕，只要想到和艾爾文同個屋簷下就很緊張……

渡假當天艾爾文處理好病院的工作後，直接到里維家，來到門口時，艾爾文從後照鏡看看自己的模樣，很好，除了黑眼圈以外一切都很完美。  
撥了電話要里維下樓，艾爾文等了一下，看里維抓著行李箱來到車邊，連忙下車幫忙。  
「你是搬家嗎？」玩笑的說，艾爾文只帶行李袋、缺什麼到當地補齊就好，完全以輕便為主，將行李箱放到後座，讓里維上車後，兩人來到機場。

悠閒的通關、在免稅商店內晃了一圈，艾爾文看里維盯著櫥窗表情放鬆很多，和他一起看了副太陽眼鏡，又買了漢吉和米克委託購買的酒和巧克力、將貨品寄放至回程再拿取，兩個人走到登機口。  
兩個人都是醫生，收入並不差，所以選擇了最高級的艙位，被空姐領到並排的位子後，也許是堆積太多疲累，里維和空姐要了杯紅酒，喝完後蓋上毛毯就悶頭補眠。  
艾爾文也要了一杯酒，但喝完後完全沒有睡意，想著放鬆的假期開始了，但身邊是讓自己七上八下、安靜不下來的迷戀對象。  
好緊張啊好興奮啊可惡！這幾天都會和里維在一起！沒有討厭的護理師討厭的病患討厭的急診鈴討厭的藥水味，史密斯啊史密斯，你真是交到好運啦！  
艾爾文的笑臉讓機上的空姐幫他多倒了好幾杯紅酒、在給餐時還大方的加了麵包和點心，笑著接受美女們的好意，搖搖里維要他起來吃飯。  
里維呆滯緩慢的吃了點飛機餐，可能真的太累了，艾爾文看他每一口食物都嚼了好久，好像連吞進肚子裡都非常辛苦，不出意料，里維連沙拉都沒吃完就完全停手，瞪著食物發呆許久，最後小聲的說想睡了，將食物交給艾爾文，身體縮成一團又進入夢鄉。  
乖乖的替里維將剩下的餐點吃完，因為有點撐，艾爾文站起來在飛機內走了好幾圈，和空姐開開玩笑、拿到飛機上的撲克牌和小模型，當然，想著熟睡的里維，艾爾文保持紳士禮儀只有耍耍嘴皮，並沒有要電話。  
下飛機時花了好些時間才把里維叫醒，看他好不容易起身，自然的抓著他的手，兩個人過海關領了行李，找到負責接待的人後，直接來到渡假飯店。  
里維非常安靜的拉著艾爾文，聽艾爾文流利的說著不熟悉的語言，拉扯他的外套下擺，臉不住的磨蹭他的手。  
一到海邊的渡假小屋，艾爾文看里維將行李隨便放下就往床上倒去，替他將外套掛好，艾爾文看里維趴睡的樣子，小聲說了句晚安，隨手抽了本書走到陽台外。  
里維再次醒來時就看艾爾文坐在陽台的椅子上，手中拿著書、歪頭熟睡。

「艾爾文？」輕聲叫他的名字，但只有睡沉的呼吸聲回應，里維坐起身，這一路的補眠讓精神好多了，走到艾爾文身邊，看他總是梳整齊的瀏海有些亂，散漫垂落下，好看的臉上帶著淺淺的笑意。  
和平時的史密斯醫生沒什麼不同，男人永遠都掛著笑顏、總是精力充沛又愛說些讓人摸不著頭緒、卻覺得好笑的話。  
這個完美、長相俊逸、個性也很好的男人，是自己的戀人。  
對他小抱怨自己的冷落，里維這些日子很努力的、想要將對他的想法和關愛傳達去，不知道艾爾文有沒有接收到自己的想法。  
不習慣的旅行、讓人焦慮的戀情，這些情緒將會陪伴自己渡過整個假期。  
里維伸手撥了撥艾爾文的瀏海，那是非常柔軟又眩目的金髮，是真心喜歡這張臉，但半強迫的交往後，才發覺他被女性喜歡、絕對不是因為長相。  
太貼心了、太敏銳、又太細心，這樣完美的男人──

「里維？」臉上有點癢癢的，張開眼睛看里維看著自己，抹抹臉想著海風太舒服不知不覺也睡著了，「哈哈哈、睡飽啦？」抹去嘴角的口水，自己老給里維看見笨拙的模樣，艾爾文苦笑，看里維氣色好多了，「你剛好在風景最美的時後醒來，你看看、我最喜歡這片海和夕陽的顏色。」  
「嗯。」眼前的景色真的很美，里維瞇著眼睛看過去，四周非常安靜、只有浪花的聲響，還有艾爾文呼吸的聲音。

還有心跳聲。  
看里維表情放鬆、嘴角微微勾起，艾爾文滿意的想自己選對渡假的地方了，站起身，又一次抓住里維的手。  
那雙深邃的眼睛看了過來，那是百分之百的笑，低下頭想要看仔細一點，想看清楚他眼底的情感、是否為愛情。  
在還未判讀是否為愛情時，艾爾文終於忍不住，輕輕在里維臉頰上吻了一下。  
非常柔軟、接觸時內心騷動不已，親吻停留在他的臉上，好久好久，艾爾文才緩慢退開。

里維輕聲嘆氣，雖然讀不懂他是隱忍自己的行為，或有其他情緒，但艾爾文看他的臉也染上紅暈，至少他不排斥吧，艾爾文心裡有點開心。  
抓住里維的手，艾爾文想著，好久沒有這樣開心、這樣幸福的渡假時光了。  
只看著你、這幾天大概就充實到難以想像吧──

***

飯店的床很軟、房間非常舒適，桌上薰著非常淡、但讓人舒緩心神的精油，里維抱著枕頭坐在床上，雖然已經睡很久了，但這樣舒服放鬆的環境下、又想睡了。  
眼前的電視播著當地新聞，播報員口氣洋溢著愉悅，大讚天氣晴朗、海水溫度適宜，完全是到海邊玩水放鬆的大好天氣。

但不想啊完全不想，又倒回床上，里維閉上眼睛。

艾爾文史密斯第一次遇到這麼難纏的對手。  
手裡拿著早餐，起床時看里維還睡著，叫他起床後看他迷迷糊糊的樣子很可愛，但也有點捨不得逼他起來，只好到餐廳用完餐，要了一份回房。   
回房間後看原本勉強起身的里維又睡著了，這次捲曲著身子、懷裡抱著大枕頭一臉舒服的睡著，該死啊那顆枕頭！好想要當枕頭！  
將早餐放到桌上，艾爾文走到窗邊拉開窗戶，光線透進房內讓里維有點睡不安穩，輕哼了一聲翻身、繼續睡。

嗚啊好可愛。  
放鬆下來的里維好像貓，無論是皺眉還是揮手要自己不要吵的動作，艾爾文強烈感到什麼叫做萌，心花怒放的坐在床沿，看睡在隔壁床的里維，那身寬鬆的休閒服滑落，肩膀和鎖骨真是極品！  
內心騷動不已，該死啊好想要摸摸他的肩膀，還有鎖骨！還有腰！這是什麼處罰遊戲嗎？  
壓抑要衝出口的吶喊，下半身也控制不住說句早安你好，艾爾文嘖了一聲，跳起身跑進浴室內，身心波瀾萬丈狂風暴雨天打雷劈。

里維再一次醒來看艾爾文正在擦頭髮，下半身圍了一條浴巾光裸著上半身，原本迷糊的思緒突然清晰起來，慌張的跳起身，手中還抓著枕頭，看男人轉過身，神清氣爽的說了句早安。  
「你、你一大早──」  
「現在已經十點多啦，里維，早餐在桌上，都涼啦。」在浴室跟冷水和左右手作伴終於冷靜下來了，看里維臉上的表情有點尷尬，艾爾文輕笑兩聲揮手，說道我很快就穿衣服不要擔心，轉過身。  
男人寬厚的背沒有一絲贅肉，可以看他完美的肌肉線條，呆看了好幾秒，里維用枕頭蒙住臉，想著這個該死的混蛋難怪過去這麼多女人。

「怎麼了？」換了上衣和休閒短褲，艾爾文走到床邊看里維蒙著頭，「不要睡啦，我可很擔心整個假期就這樣被你睡光呢。」  
「……普通的時候我都拿來補眠啊。」悶悶的說了一句，聽艾爾文笑的開心。   
「睡覺是很好啦，我也知道你平時都睡眠不足，不過出去散散步、舒展一下筋骨也不錯啊。」  
「我知道了。」  
該死的自己看過數不清的裸體也解剖過大體，到底為什麼會看著這個混帳賀爾蒙發電機害羞啊！沉澱幾秒，里維爬起床後拿了衣服快速更換後，坐到桌邊吃早餐，轉頭看艾爾文正在整理小袋子。  
「你要去海邊嗎？」看他將浴巾塞進包包裡，猜想艾爾文會去的地方。  
「嗯、雖然打開窗戶跳下去也行啦。」來到這裡當然是到海灘邊消磨時光，想著陽光沙灘美女美景，艾爾文吸了口氣笑開懷。  
「那你自己去。」海邊人多又吵，放假習慣把自己放在安靜的環境放鬆，里維吃著水果，看艾爾文失望的樣子。「……我只去一下、可以吧。」  
艾爾文失望的樣子很像一隻吃不到飼料的小狗，里維看他雙眼發亮大叫里維最好了！……現在就是吃到點心的大型犬吧。

兩個人穿著輕便、散步前往海邊，海風非常舒服，里維不由得加快腳步，期待艾爾文嘴裡美麗的海灘，而艾爾文心情愉快的走在里維身後，想的不是海，而是第一次欣賞到戀人穿短褲的美景，那雙腿又白又細的不慢慢欣賞你就不是男人呵呵呵──   
艾爾文的變態想法里維當然不知道，聽身後的艾爾文說了這邊左轉那邊右轉，兩個人來到知名度假景點的海岸。

「我去租個陽傘，你不想到海邊就坐著發發呆吧。」先去租位子，里維點點頭看向一堆穿著清涼的女性，還有玩瘋了的人們。  
艾爾文喜歡海邊的理由大概是美女多人多選擇多吧？一直在意他的輝煌過去，但也努力不去想像，男人過去在海邊搭訕的模樣。  
「好慢。」努力克制想像艾爾文和女性調情的模樣，里維皺著眉頭，東看西看就是沒看艾爾文回來。  
「你一個人嗎？」里維轉過頭，看向一臉我要搭訕的陌生人，懶得說話，搖搖頭。  
「我看你在這裡也很無聊啊、來吧，我和我朋友準備要去喝杯酒。」對方沒放棄的打算，抓住里維的手。  
這讓里維有點火氣，心裡一面罵艾爾文慢得要命，毫不留情的推開抓住自己的人，不悅的比了個中指。  
對方有些不高興，罵了幾句，里維冷冷瞪著，想著要不要再給對方一拳。  
「里維！」不小心和租洋傘的美人多聊幾句，回頭找里維時看他正在和陌生人起爭執，抓住里維的手拉到身後，「你幹嘛？」  
「哼、原來有伴啊，不會在援交吧？」  
「艾爾文！」抓住艾爾文的手，里維制止艾爾文要撲過去揍人的動作，看陌生人自討沒趣的離開，才放開艾爾文的手。  
氣氛突然僵住，艾爾文臉上難得出現暴怒，看他不是很愉快的看向海的遠處，悶悶的說回去吧。  
抓緊艾爾文的手，和他回去的路上感覺他的怒氣，不知道要怎麼開口安慰乾脆保持沉默，回到房間後，艾爾文直接趴倒在床上，一臉彆扭。  
原本就不是很想要去海邊，里維打開窗戶讓風吹進來，看艾爾文臉上的表情。  
「反正一定會遇到很多無聊的人，幹嘛生氣？」在急診室那樣的人看多了，無理取鬧的、口無遮攔的。  
「我在氣我自己啊。」艾爾文苦笑，「我剛剛跟租傘的女孩子聊天，才讓你遇到這種鳥事。」真的管不住自己的行為，才會讓里維遇到怪人，艾爾文看里維並沒有生氣，對啦就是充滿忌妒和佔有慾，才看不開呢！  
「你真的、管不住自己呢。」也許跟艾爾文相處一陣子了，稍微寬容了，里維看著外頭湛藍的海色，艾爾文喜歡和女性說話就讓他說吧，「下次我跟你去吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「反正要玩水窗外就可以玩了，也不見得要到海邊。」  
「嗯。」   
「艾爾文。」  
「是。」  
「開心點，你這樣會破壞度假心情。」  
「我努力。」看里維倚在窗邊向外看去，啊、那股吃醋又生氣的情緒，又再三告訴自己，真的是無可救藥的愛上里維了。  
以為自己一輩子都不會體認到這樣的複雜情緒。  
「艾爾文、不要躺在床上了，笨蛋。」  
「不然你拉我起來。」想撒嬌，知道里維會接受自己小小的任性，看里維露出無奈的表情，走到床邊，伸出手。  
光是等待他自然的伸出手，就等了好久好久。  
抓住里維的手乖乖坐起身，看他露出無奈的表情，就算是這樣的表情、也好喜歡啊。  
「里維醫生。」  
「嗯？」並沒有放開手，聽艾爾文用非常可憐兮兮的聲音說話，「怎麼了？」  
「我覺我病得不輕啊、要怎麼醫啊？」  
「你生什麼病，哪裡不舒服？」  
「我心很痛啊、整個人都不舒服。」  
「你要看的是精神科、還是心臟內科呢？應該要先抽血檢驗，還是更進一步的檢查？」  
「以你的職業判斷，我應該怎麼做呢？」  
「你也是醫生啊、史密斯。」溫和的說，和艾爾文玩起醫生病患的遊戲。  
「我覺得我需要一個吻，給我一點勇氣。」  
「你到哪裡都找得到那個願意給你吻的女孩們。」艾爾文的手在自己的手背上輕輕磨蹭，看他臉上複雜的表情。  
「我只希望我的戀人、給我這個吻。」擠出最後一絲勇氣，艾爾文大膽的提出要求。  
里維安靜的看著艾爾文的臉，並沒有馬上動作，在聽著海浪拍打、感受海風暖意的當下，像得到些勇氣，或快沉醉在度假的氛圍吧？里維伸出手，捧住艾爾文的臉，輕輕磨蹭他的鬢角，看那雙透亮雙眼中流露出的愛意。  
靠向艾爾文，看他用力閉上眼非常緊張的樣子，想著這傢伙不是千人斬嗎？竟然像個初出茅廬的小男孩。  
也許艾爾文偶爾這樣傻氣的樣子，讓里維感覺到，自己真的被愛著。  
艾爾文感覺額頭被輕輕一吻，里維的氣息、溫度，還有些微顫抖的身體反應，讓人好想要抱緊他、好想要──  
手微微抬起，卻不敢將他抱緊，直到里維摸著頭說去玩水吧，艾爾文才張開眼睛、看里維已經走到窗邊，將拖鞋遺留在門邊。  
可惡啊為什麼現在才認真的談戀愛呢？站起身追著那渴求的背影，看里維已經順著陽台前的樓梯踩進水中，轉頭看向自己。

好喜歡你。  
心中默默的念著，說了句等我，艾爾文踩進冰涼的水中，卻馬上被里維用水攻擊。

「哈哈哈哈！冰冰涼涼的剛剛好。」艾爾文不知道自己在說什麼，只顧著看里維臉上柔和許多的表情。  
不知道要說多少次喜歡，艾爾文來到里維身邊，用手撈了些水潑過去，看里維很快的再反擊，也毫不考慮的更用力的將水潑到里維身上。  
「哈哈哈！」里維躲開艾爾文的攻擊，大笑踩著水跑向另一頭，聽著笑聲，艾爾文也跟著笑了出來。

天氣很好，身邊的人很美，完美。


End file.
